


Don't Ask Me

by wyomingnot



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Westen has a tough life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Con*Strict 2008. This remains one of my favorite vids. :)


End file.
